GAARA'S DAY
by Cristine MT
Summary: Tiga hari perjalananku dari Desa Daun ke Desa Pasir, pembacaku mulai menyebalkan-kurasa. Tapi...terbalaskan betapa bahagianya aku bertemu dengan pujaan hatiku/Warn: fic ini berisi tentang aku. Aku serius./"Aku tidak bisa menahan Temari lebih lama, karena aku juga harus menjaga yang lain selain Temari. Dia sudah menjadi kewajiban dan hak orang lain, yaitu Shikamaru."


Setelah menjalani perjalanan panjang menuju Desa Pasir yang memakan waktu tiga hari, sampailah aku di Desa yang sangat tidak ingin kukunjungi.

 _Entahlah,_ perasaan kesal pada pembaca menghilang sangat cepat digantikan debaran tak karuan yang kini kurasakan. _Kesal pada pembaca,_ kubilang? Ya! Itu jelas. Bagaimana tidak? Aku sudah menyusun daftar _what to do_ di Konoha, mewawancarai orang-orang yang sudah kutulis di buku jurnalku yang berharga. Tapi apa yang kulihat setelah melihat kotak suara? Aku harus memutar haluan, berjalan mengarungi samudra Pasir selama Tiga hari, _Tiga hari_! Oke, kurasa aku mulai berlebihan. Tetapi bisa kupastikan aku menyesal menulis kata di akhir wawancaraku dengan Paman Shikamaru : _Yap, ini hari pertama, mewawancarai Shikamaru. Untuk yang kedua aku sudah dapat calonnya sih, tapi kalau pembaca ingin yang lain tolong katakan di kotak review ya! THANK YOU!_ Oh Tuhan, aku serius menyesal menuliskan ini. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Paman Uchiha super sibuk yang keren itu!

 _But,_ yang kudapatkan di kotak _review_ : _Kalau Sasuke saya tidak jamin baca…_

 _What de…_ ayolah, apa harus kubuka matamu untuk melihat bahwa Sasuke sudah berubah? Aku juga kesal dengannya, tapi oh, sungguh, dia sudah menjadi orang yang keren sekarang. Parahnya lagi, kalau aku sudah _update_ aku harus memberinya kabar? Memangnya aku ini… Author atau Pengantar Koran?

Sebelum aku ke Suna, aku memutuskan untuk tetap menemui Paman Sasuke sebelum benar-benar ke Desa Pasir, tetapi di _review_ aku kembali membaca kalimat yang kuyakin ia melantunkannya seperti Bibi Ino sedang menggoda seseorang. _Gaara neeeeext dong~_ apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku benar, _kan_? Lagi dan lagi, _review_ berikutnya ikut mendukung kesengsaraanku _wawancara Gaara juga dong. eh btw ceweknya dia gak diketahui siapa ya… padahal saya ngarepin romansa Gaara._ Kau mau tahu siapa pasangan Gaara? Aku, ya, aku! Ada masalah?

 _Benar-benar menyebalkan_. Kemudian pembaca lainnya menilai dengan seenak jidat _sangat unik XD,_ hei memangnya aku ini makhluk aneh?

Satu lagi, sekalinya memuji bahwa wawancara kemarin bagus, dia tetap menuntut Minggu depan mewawancari Bibi Temari! Maksudnya setelah tiga hari berjalan ke Suna, aku harus kembali lagi ke Konoha dalam waktu kurang dari satu Minggu dihitung dari sekarang? Memangnya apa yang kudapat dari menulis naskah ini? _Bunuh saja aku,_

 _Sekali lagi-Entahlah,_ kali ini bukan hentakan kasarku ke tanah mengingat semua pembaca menyebalkan, tetapi debaran jantungku yang selama ini tak ingin aku rasakan. Aku datang ke sebuah Desa yang tidak pernah ingin kukunjungi seumur hidup, namun sekarang aku terpaksa ke sini demi semua pembaca _yang menyebalkan_.

" _Nona, ada perlu apa Anda berdiri di depan gerbang_?" sontak aku terkaget dan menjauh dari _speaker_ yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara cukup keras. Aku menunjuk-nunjuk _speaker_ itu , menyumpah-serapahi siapa orang yang mengejutkanku. "Aku mau bertemu Tuan Gaara, kau dengar itu!?" teriakku tepat di depan _speaker_ sementara emosiku reda ketika gerbang di buka lebar secara otomatis. Debaran itu. Aku terpaku seraya debaran itu kembali melanda dadaku. Aku akan bertemu dengannya,

 _Dengan pujaan hatiku._

 **GAARA'S DAY**

Disc : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Author

Warn : Bodo amat ada OOT kek, OOC kek, TYPO kek, siapa suruh baca? SERIUS, INI ADA OC

Note : Jelas sekali banyak keuntungan yang diambil dari menulis fanfiksi, _skill_ bertambah dan-WOY LANJUTIN

 **Oke** ,

Debaran demi debaran menggetarkan seluruh tubuhku, diselimuti _entah_ cemas atau betapa bahagia aku di sini. Langkahku tetap bergerak mengikuti pengawal sang _Kazekage_ untuk mengantarku menemuinya. Namun tak bisa kusangkal, bahwa aku yang berisik ini tidak sama-sekali dapat mengeluarkan suara. Keringat dingin mengucur seluruh tubuhku, kupikir aku mati rasa.

"Silakan, Nona,"

Oh tidak, aku sampai di pintu ini. _Tuhan tolong, aku tidak bisa bergerak lebih!_ Kakiku benar-benar bergetar ingin melangkah. Atensiku tidak mau lepas dari tulisan kanji rapi artian _Kazekage_.

 _Sial_! Tanganku tidak sampai hati membuka pintu cokelat ini, aku terlalu takut.

 _Tok Tok_

Berhasil, aku berhasil mengetuk pintu itu!

"Masuk,"

Oh tidak, tidak! Itu suaranya, i-itu suara _Sabaku no Gaara_? _Sial_ , lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa bergerak, debaran ini memaksaku untuk menutup mataku erat-erat menahan getaran bibirku dengan menggigitnya erat. _Tidak, aku tidak boleh bertindak bodoh!_ Aku sudah bersumpah mau datang ke tempat ini untuk mewawancarai sang _Kazekage_

"Selamat siang,"

Tanpa basa-basi, aku mengangkat kepalaku, menurunkan tangan bodohku yang semula akan membuka pintu itu dengan mata yang tiba-tiba kubuka lebar _hampir keluar_ – ya aku tahu, aku berlebihan, tapi kau tahu siapa yang membuka pintu itu? Ya! Dia Gaara!

" _S-sabaku no Gaara?"_

 _Bodoh-bodoh-bodoh!_ Aku tergagap melihat mata hijaunya? Napasku berhenti sejenak sebelum aku memaksa pikiranku untuk kembali normal.

"Selamat siang," ulangnya, dengan… senyuman tipis?

 _Oh tidak, tidak, tidak!_ Aku tidak boleh seperti ini, tidak!

"S-selamat siang, Tuan Gaara!" aku merunduk sangat rendah hampir menyetarai pinggangku, sebenarnya, bukan sebuah tanda hormat, melainkan menyembunyikan rona pada pipiku dan air mata yang memaksa menetes.

Dapat kupastikan-meski aku tidak melihat, ia membalikan tubuhnya kembali ke meja takhtanya. "Kemarilah," ujarnya, dugaanku benar. Ia sudah menjauh.

Aku menghirup udara dalam-dalam, menenangkan diriku sendiri dengan memberanikan diri membuka mata seraya mengusap pipiku. Aku berdiri tegak, memasuki ruangan itu.

"Aku sudah membaca surat darimu, kau mau mewawancaraiku?"

Aku mengangguk ragu menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"Seilakan tanya apa yang kau ingin tahu, Nona."

Seakan seribu fajar indah menyapaku pada pagi hari, aku sangat terpukau pada _Kazekage_ yang beberapa bulan lalu umurnya masih sama denganku di seri manga. _Oke, aku berlebihan lagi dan lagi_

Tuan Gaara, membuka balkon ruangannya yang terdapat dua kursi dan satu meja. Cuaca tidak terlalu panas dan angin tidak kencang, jadi lebih segar bila mewawancarai dirinya di luar. _Saat ini juga._ Ayolah, aku perlu waktu untuk mengumpulkan segenap keberanian untuk berhadapan dengan kenyataan bahwa…

"Silakan Nona,"

Aku mengangguk dan kini duduk bersamanya.

"Baik, Tuan, aku akan menyampaikan lima pertanyaan," _Oh Tuhan, tidak adakah tempat yang lebih tenang? Jantungku serasa berdisko!_ "Tolong Tuan menjawabnya dengan jujur, ya,"

Ia tersenyum tipis, membuat atensiku tidak bisa lepas dari matanya. Dari situ juga, aku menyadari bahwa umurnya sudah tidak lagi muda. Ia sudah tidak akan bermain-main lagi dengan apa yang namanya _cinta._

Aku berusaha berkedip sesering mungkin, mengalihkan pandanganku dengan buku yang sudah kupegang erat sedari tadi.

Mataku bergerak membaca tiap huruf dari baris kalimat yang tanganku sendiri menggoresnya.

"Wawancara dimulai, Tuan," ujarku.

Ia mengangguk tanda setuju.

Pun aku demikian, mengangguk juga.

1\. **Bagaimana Anda Memutuskan untuk Menjadi Kazekage?**

"Aku memutuskannya sejak aku berumur empat belas tahun, saat itu juga namaku disebut-sebut sebagai _Kazekage_ meski belum resmi. Alasannya cukup rumit, tidak bisa kujelaskan, semua itu dilandasi cinta kasihku kepada Desa ini tentunya aku ingin mencintai penduduk Negri Angin."

Aku mengangguk seraya menuliskan semua jawabannya di buku, meski aku sudah tahu persis bahwa itu yang akan dia katakan.

"Semua karena aku menyadari, bahwa sendiri akan selalu membawa diriku kepada kebencian."

Lagi aku mengangguk.

"Naruto yang menjelaskannya padaku."

2\. **Alasan Anda Membiarkan Nona Temari Menikah Dengan Tuan Shikamaru?**

"Begini," ia menarik tangannya semula di atas meja dan melipatnya di depan dada, "Aku tidak bisa menahan Temari lebih lama, karena aku juga harus menjaga _yang lain_ selain Temari. Dia sudah menjadi kewajiban dan hak orang lain, yaitu Shikamaru."

 _Menjaga yang lain?_

"Itu adalah kata-kata Shikamaru sebenarnya,"

" _Tuan Gaara,_ " panggil seseorang pada pria yang memakai rompi Suna. Pria berambut merah yang dipanggil demikian menoleh, " _Aku Shikamaru,_ " tanpa disuruh mengenalkan dirinya, pria yang rambutnya di ikat ke atas itu menyebutkan dirinya.

" _Ada apa?"_ Tanya Gaara singkat, ia sedikit banyak mengingat pria di depannya yang menghentikan langkahnya kala akan segera berangkat bersama divisi yang ia pimpin. _Tunggu, dia adalah Genin yang melawan Temari dulu, dia juga panitia pertandingan Chuunin tahun lalu._ _Dia juga ahli perang Konoha dan wakil Hokage._

" _Maaf aku mengatakan ini di tengah perang,"_ lanjut Shikamaru, " _Aku akan meminang Temari, Kakakmu._ "

Alis tak terlihat itu disatukan, ia mengerit heran. Tak ingin banyak bicara, Gaara mendongakan kepalanya, serasa akan ada hujaman kata-kata pahit, yang mungkin ia tusukan pada Shikamaru. Itu semua perkiraan Shikamaru maka ia menambahkan, " _Kalau Anda kurang percaya pada kemampuanku, aku akan_ _berjuang memenangkan perang ini,"_

Lama tidak menjawab, Gaara akhirnya angkat bicara, " _Apa alasanku memberikan Temari seutuhnya padamu?"_

 _"Entahlah, itu urusan Anda, tetapi biarkan aku membagi pikiranku,"_

Melihat matanya yang agak memicing, Gaara memiringkan kepalanya. Kalau ia tidak salah ingat, dia adalah pria yang selalu Tsunade andalkan, namun selalu terkena omelannya karena saking malas pria ini. Shikamaru Nara, _kalau tidak salah namanya_ , adalah pria yang sering Temari katakan pria termalas, namun terpintar. Ia adalah manusia tidak pernah mau repot sehingga ia menyerah pada pertarungannya dengan Temari.

" _Katakanlah apa yang mau kau katakan_ ,"

" _Seorang perempuan-jodohnya adalah kewajiban masing-masing prianya. Aku bersedia menjaga Temari, demikian Anda. Kelak Anda akan memiliki seorang Istri, Temari tidak bisa selalu di sisi Anda,"_

Menatap datar pemuda Nara yang membuang kemalasannya dengan kesungguhannya itu, Gaara menundukan sedikit kepalanya. Ia mengangguk singkat, " _Menangkanlah perang bersamaku, Shikamaru Nara, dan kembalilah padaku dan Kankuro ketika kau masih hidup_. _"_ katanya seraya ia pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru dan mengajak pasukannya untuk segera ke Medan Perang.

"Dan beberapa tahun yang lalu, setelah Konoha di serang oleh seorang keturunan Kaguya Ootsusuki, aku dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Shikamaru Nara," ujarnya sambil menatap mataku. _Tidak lagi aku ditatap olehnya, Tuhan!_ "Dia berkata _Aku datang ke sini untuk menagih janjimu, aku akan meminang Temari._ Untuk pertama kalinya, aku mudah percaya kepada orang. _Jagalah Temari untukku,_ jawabku, setelahnya mungkin ia dihajar oleh Kankuro dulu, aku tidak persis tahu."

Oh bijaknya dia, ya Tuhan! Tidak bisakah Engkau membiarkanku menikah dengannya!?

3\. **Apakah Anda Merindukan Nona Temari?**

"Sejujurnnya tidak, aku lebih merindukan Shikadai,"

Aku tersenyum , "Kudengar ia sangat dekat denganmu, Tuan? Dan benarkah banyak orang memanggil dirinya 'Anak Paman'?"

"Aku tidak tahu soal panggilan itu, yang pasti kami memang sangat dekat,"

4\. **Anda Memiliki Seseorang Yang Anda Taksir?**

Yang ini aku benar-benar tidak siap untuk mendengar jawabannya. Aku tidak bisa, memang. Selama ini aku benar-benar menghindar dari Suna, karena aku tidak ingin mendengar apa pun tentang kisah dirinya dan pasangannya.

Kau tahu? Aku sangat ingin hidup bersama dengannya _yang ini aku serius_ sampai aku kerap kali membuat karakter diriku untuk disatukan dengannya, meski bukan aku yang kumaksud, tetapi setidaknya ada karakter sesuai kehendakku, meski itu-meski itu, bukan aku.

Aku mau ada goresan cerita tentang kehidupanku bersama dengannya, menikmati cintanya setiap hari, mengasihi dia tiap waktu memenuhi hausnya akan perhatian, ya aku ingin semua itu terjadi.

"Aku sudah menikah,"

A-apa!?

"M-maaf?" tanyaku terbata, aku menatap mata hijaunya,mencari-cari tatapan kebohongan, tak peduli lagi bahwa dia adalah Gaara yang kukagumi, aku tidak ingat itu semua. Yang kuinginkan ada raut kebohongan, dia akan berkata bahwa dia berbohong, atau malah aku yang salah dengar?

"Aku sudah menikah, jadi aku tidak perlu menaksir siapa-siapa lagi,"

"A-ah ya, maaf aku bertanya lancang,"

Ia tersenyum, "Tidak masalah,"

Seberapa jauh aku meninggalkan dirinya? Seberapa dalam aku mengubur kisah yang kubuat sendiri dengannya? Sampai aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa dia sudah memiliki pasangan? Sejak kapan?

Debaran pada dadaku perlahan lenyap, rona pada pipiku seolah sirna malah rasanya aku ingin mati sekarang.

5\. **Apakah Dia Cinta Pertama Anda?**

"Cinta pertamaku bukan dia,"

Aku mengangguk pelan, tidak memerhatikan apa kalimatnya aku hanya menuliskan apa yang menjadi bagian tugasku.

"Aku mencintai diriku sendiri pada awalnya."

 _Lagi,_ aku mengangguk.

…Aku mencintainya

Ini sangat menyakitkan.

 _Aku mencintainya_

 _Aku mencintainya_

"Baik, Tuan sudah selesai," ujarku mengahiri wawancara ini dengan memasukan buku jurnal berhargaku ke dalam tas lalu aku berdiri sebelum merunduk. Dengan cepat aku membalikan tubuhku ingin meninggalkan balkon, tetapi lagkah kakiku berhenti seketika, kala melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang yang berdiri tepat di pintu balkon. Mataku membelalak karena, wanita itu adalah karakter gambaranku, dia adalah wanita yang selalu mewakiliku diriku untuk dapat menikah dengan Gaara.

"Aku sudah menikah dengannya," lantas aku menolehkan kepalaku kea rah pria yang baru berkata demikian.

"T-tapi?" banyak sekali yang ingin kukatakan, banyak yang ingin kutanyakan, sangat banyak yang ingin kusampaikan! Seperti, _bagaimana ini bisa terjadi_ , atau _apa kalian bertemu persis seperti apa yang kugambarkan_?

Aku terdiam sejenak, membiarkan diriku hanyut dalam keterkejutan paling membahagiakan diriku. Tak sanggup aku menahannya, akhirnya aku membanting tubuhku ke dalam pelukan seorang yang sedari tadi pura-pura kuhormati. Ya, aku memeluk Gaara dengan tangisan yang mungkin dapat membanjiri baju merahnya. Aku sangat bahagia sampai tak hentinya aku mengucap terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya.

 _Entah_ , aku tidak peduli apakah Gaara mengerti untuk apa ucapan _terima kasih_ -ku atau marahkah ia kala aku peluk, aku betul-betul tidak peduli. Tidak apa-apa jika mereka tidak tahu bahwa aku yang merencanakan mereka bersatu aku tidak memersalahkannya. Aku sangat bahagia saat ini, "Terima kasih Paman karena telah mencintai aku,"bisikku di pelukannya yang entah ia mendengarnya atau tidak.

Setelah ini, aku tidak akan lagi menghindari _Sunagakure_ , takut melihat Tuan Gaara atau gemetaran tiap kali akan menatapnya. Tidak akan ada lagi debaran atau keringat dingin, karena ternyata semuanya berjalan seperti murninya cintaku.

 _Hahahaha_ apa pertama kali kubilang? Aku kesal dengan para pembaca? _Aku bercanda, hehe_ aku sangat menyayangi kalian! Berkat kau sekalian yang memaksa aku, aku jadi tahu segala kebenarannya, bahkan aku dapat bertemu karakter yang selama ini kudambakan!

Kau tahu, kau tahu? Kau sangat berharga bagiku. Bahkan aku rela menomor duakan Paman Sasuke demi kau semua! Terima kasih!

 _Terima kasih banyak …_

FIN

Halo-halo! Jangan bilang kalian melewatkan peringatanku tentang naskah ini? Tidak _kan_? Aku tulis di sana _SERIUS, INI ADA OC_ kau tidak melewatinya, _bukan_?

Soal semua yang ada di sini, aku benar-benar serius, aku menyukai karakter Gaara dan membuat _Original Character_ sebagai pasangan Gaara. _fic ini berlebihan_ , aku tahu itu,

Tapi _over all,_ next wawancara silakan di kotak review! Aku janji tidak akan membuat fic _absurd_ lagi _huhuhuhu,_ soal ini memang karena aku benar-benar (Yaudah sih ga usah ngemeng mele) oke, oke. Soal panggilan _anak Paman_ aku terisnpirasi dari salah satu Author yang entah siapa, _aku lupa_ tetapi dia masih aktif kok.

 **Omake**

"Dia sangat mirip denganmu," kaget, seorang wanita berambut pirang sepunggung yang melambai ke arah gadis- _yang dimaksud Gaara-_ yang baru meninggalkan Desa, menolehkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja, dia adalah aku," balas wanita itu dengan cengiran lebar.

Gaara menghela napas singkat, lalu ia mengikuti langkah wanita yang telah mendahuluinya. "Terima kasih, ya," bisik Gaara. "Aku jadi paham apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru."


End file.
